pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to , started . This wiki is for sharing your ideas of your own version of Plants vs. Zombies! We now have a whopping in our wiki. Thanks for all your contributions! Note: Plants vs. Zombies is created by PopCap Games not us. Create a new article width=35 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Latest News *A facebook comment box is available here! *We now have Emoticons! You can use it anywhere! *Achievements have been deactivated in this wiki due to multiple accounts (or cases) of spamming. *We now have a Top Pick List for Lobbed-shot Plants! *PVZCC now has a Facebook group! Just click the "Join Group" button and anyone will add you to the group! *Liked a pea in Multi-shooter? Use the User Favorite Pea template in your userpage! *Want to create your own userbox? Use the Userbox template in your userpage! *Any Plant or Zombie not in a file extension of ".png" or ".gif" will be deleted and be replaced by a ".png" file. *Requesting all users to rename all their plant and zombie images to File:zombie/plant name (exactly the way it's spelled in the article).png. The templates only allow Portable Network Graphics (.png) images (since they can't be exchanged with other file types). *Go here to put your own created Screenshots! You must be the one who created it. *We now have a top 10 list for Mushrooms! More news here! Last month's news here! Before Creating *Please create an account to recognize your work accordingly, and to see if you do good things rather than spamming. *Be friendly and don't be rude. *Make sure that nobody already has your idea. If yes, don't replace the contents with yours, just fix it. *Please put picture if possible. Drawings works too, or just request him or other people that know how to edit photos to make your photo. *If you are creating an area add the name of the place a zombie can eat your brains if you lose. *Ask permission before creating a new version of a user's existing plant, zombie, area, etc. *For Plants pages, use the Plants layout here so that editing plants pages are easier. *Make sure your ideas make sense and the characters and items are not copyrighted. Admins These are the admins in this wiki, leave a question on their talk page if you need a help. Some might be inactive, especially three admins, so it is better to contact an active admin. If you DO contact an inactive admin, expect a delay or an answer from a different admin. *Zomplant Jelo*, *** (Creator, main admin) *Plant lover* *Cofee BAM!* *Guppie The Third*, *** *CattailsWelove* *Randomguy3000*,*** *CompliensCreator00*, ** *GatlingPeaz** *Joshandpingu** *Leotard pantsu*** *Pandaboy2 * - also have bureaucrat rights ** - slightly inactive *** - will be inactive for a long time Facebook Comments PVZCC Facebook Group New Great Ideas Prizes You Can Win If you did it again, we will double the length of your vacation. If you did it again more than 3 times, you'll get "THE BIGGEST PRIZE!"! Remember to report bad edits to admins to overlook what the editor has done and if he/she must be blocked. Polls New polls any time it's available. Do not edit the poll below. Who should be voted as the second featured user (Zomplant will be first) Guppie the Third Plant lover Cofee BAM! CattailsWelove Randomguy3000 CompliensCreator00 GatlingPeaz Joshandpingu Leotard pantsu Pandaboy2 How did you find out about PvZ? I found it while browsing through the internet My friend told me Someone just downloaded it for me and played it anyways I forgot Other What subject do you like? Everything English Social Studies Science Math Phys. Ed. Music Computer Ed. (if you have) Subjects about language(s) other than English Nothing Featured Poll Other than PvZ, which is the most awesome video game? Call of Duty Kingdom Hearts Angry Birds Little Big Planet Portal DoTA The Sims Other None, PvZ is the best! Category:Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki Category:Browse